Repair
Repair, thousands of days of being obsessed with dwarven craftsmanship will finally pay off, gained by reforging old and battered equipment, this skill helps the player use less resources when repairing with an anvil (Iron Block). Become the Master Smith you always wanted to be, with the Repair Skill! Repair McMMO purposes http://images.wikia.com/mcmmo/images/1/18/Iron_%28Block%29.png Iron blocks in Minecraft as Anvils. Approach an anvil with your tool and right click to repair it. If you have enough spare resources in your inventory you will repair the Item (for example, if your equipment had nearly broken, you would need 1 Iron bar to fully repair an Iron shovel, and 3 Iron bars to fully repair an iron pickaxe). Repair Mastery increases the durability restored by 0.2% per level. So at level 100 you are repairing for 20% more than you normally would. In order to use an anvil to repair a http://images.wikia.com/mcmmo/images/e/ea/Diamond.png Diamond Item, you must have a repair skill level of 50. Arcane Forging allows you to repair enchanted items. The success rate and downgrade rate change with rank, as shown in the Arcane Forging table. First the repair checks to see if you succeed at repairing the enchantment on the item. Failure results in removal of the enchantment. Then, if it succeeds, there is a chance the enchantment will downgrade by 1 level (Protection III becomes Protection II, etc.). Each check seems made on each enchantment on the item separately. Enchantment Repairs (AF) Arcane Forging (AF) The percentage of how much a piece of equipment will be repaired using one resource. Not all the items who have a durability can be repaired though, http://images.wikia.com/mcmmo/images/3/32/FlintSteel.png Flint and Steel, and http://images.wikia.com/mcmmo/images/2/2f/FishingRod.png fishing rods Base Restored Durability & Experience Multiplier Super Repair When repairing, players have a chance to double the amount repaired based on their Repair skill. Each extra level in the Repair Skill gives the player a .1% extra chance to activate the Super Repair ability (for example, a player with level 45 in the Repair skill has a 4.5% chance of activating the ability). A player can identify when he/she performs a Super Repair when the text "That felt easy." appears in the chat box. Experience Gain For each repair, the experience gained is the amount of durability restored multiplied by the value of the material in the Experience Multipliers chart. All armor of a material type has the same multiplier. Tools, however, have a multiplier based on amount of material components of the tool (1, 2, or 3 pieces). This is because all tools of the same material have the same durability, whereas armor durability scales with number of components. Experience is only awarded for durability restored; any restoration beyond maximum is ignored, making repairing near-perfect items inefficient. Trivia A fast way to level up repairing is to use gold tools and repair them. Gold ore can be placed and mined again for double drops and Gold tools damage a lot faster than any other tool (33 uses). -Note: The above no longer works with the updated Mining ability. For exp efficiency per material used, boots provide the most exp per repair, due to armor durability not directly matching the amount of components. After boots, the second most efficient things are tools, all providing more than any other armor, without counting in-game rounding errors. Additionally, gold tools provide slightly more experience than iron tools, whereas iron armor provides slightly more experience than gold armor. Diamond boots provide approximately 6.6x as much experience as iron boots per repair, and diamond tools provide about 5.9x as much experience as gold tools. Thus, it take about 1/6 as much diamond to achieve the same number of levels as iron/gold (and thus 1/6 as much time). Category:Skills Category:Community